My Own Choices
by GuardianAngel666
Summary: Renesmee has matured physically as much as she is going to and it's time that the Cullens made a move and tried to integrate again, but what if Nessie isn't sure Jacob is part of that family?
1. Chapter 1

Edward and Jacob were skimming rocks down on the beach. The bounced so far off into the distance that the eyes of a mere human would lose sight of them. But that wasn't a problem for these two.

"I win again _son."_ Edward always played the son card when he wanted to be patronizing. Jacob mentally reeled out a string of expletives but Edward just laughed.

However the laughed stopped sharply at Jacob's next thought _So when are we going to tell them? _By them he was referring to Bella and Renesmee, mother and daughter and the central features of both men's lives.

"They both knew we couldn't stay in Forks forever, we said we'd stay here until Nessie was fully grown, it would be too risky to try and hide her rapid growth in a new place. That time is now, and it would be a good thing for Bella too she needs to go back to school, associate with humans other than her father."

_Race you to the cottage _Jacob had phased before he'd even finished talking and was already a flash of fur darting off into the forest. As Edward took up the challenge and headed off in pursuit he sighed, he knew that Jacob was just avoiding the real reason they had come out here to talk. Edward wasn't worried about how the girls would react to the news that it was time to move, he was worried about whether Nessie was going to voice any of her recent thoughts to Jacob.

Sometimes Edward wished Nessie had inherited her mother's shield, it was damned awkward being able to read your daughter's mind. He'd internally cringed the first time Nessie had thought of Jacob as anything other than a plaything. But the more he and Bella had come to terms with the prospect of Jacob and Nessie being soulmates the more Nessie had rebelled against it.

Just today he had caught a fleeting thought that had shocked him _Why is it fair that I have to live forever without making the most basic choice, that of who I get to spend that life with. Why is it OK for someone else to make that choice for me the second I was born, I want out. _It was this that had worried Edward, what if Nessie saw this move as an opportunity to get out, and to leave Jake behind?

Nessie looked out of her bedroom window at her dad and Jake. Her mother had probably seen them miles back. That's what really bugged Renesmee she was always good but not quite there. Her sight was that little bit worse, she was _almost _as strong, her skin wasn't _quite_ as sparkling. It was going to be even worse now that she was fully grown and she'd have to being the façade of attending school, she'd never be able to show baby photos to anyone because "Oh look don't her parents look the spitting image of her adopted family." She'd never be able to share even the most basic of childhood memories with her schoolmates, after all she'd only been alive for 7 years. And probably the most frustrating of all she'd never be able to talk boys with her friends, what could she say? "Yeah I'm with Jake, he decided when I was born that I was his soul mate and no-one ever asked me what I wanted."

Nessie knew that they would be moving soon, her parents had promised her that once she stopped growing they would move somewhere new and she could go to school and actually _meet _people, they'd even agreed that she could attend a different school to them. Renesmee looked in the mirror and sighed, she hoped the human kids would like her. She had no idea what kids her age considered pretty and she wouldn't even know what to talk about, they'd definitely think she was a freak. But as scary as it was it was also really exciting, the last thing she wanted was Jake taking all the fun out of it. Nessie knew him too well, she knew he'd scare the other kids away, she knew he'd never leave her side and most of all she knew that if he didn't break free now she never would because it was kind of scary leaving guaranteed adoration not knowing whether you'd find anything remotely close ever again. Nessie felt herself swaying but she steeled her mind for battle, tonight was the night, tonight she'd fight for her right to choose.

As soon as Edward came into range of the house he knew tonight was going to be explosive. Jazz was going to have a hell of a night with all these emotions flying around and Alice couldn't even offer a heads up not being able to see the future of either Jake or Nessie.

"We're going up to the main house, it's time to talk about the move." Edward declared it to the household in general. "Now" he added as an afterthought.

Nessie jumped out of a first floor window, "Awesome, Alice said she'd colour my hair" _Do you think mom would stand for fire engine red? _She added just for her dad, he just raised as eyebrow in reply. _Guess not then._

By the time Nessie had touched her feet on the ground Bella was wrapped up in Edward's arms.

"Bella love, I'm sure you have an idea but the meeting tonight is about us all moving on, we are going to have to leave Forks"

Edward hated how unhappy his words made Bella, he knew she wouldn't want to leave her father, or the place which held all her human memories of their relationship but the both knew eventually the time would come.

After less than a second Bella smiled up at him, "As long as there are not penguins I'm good to go!"

She momentarily pushed her sheild away, _Is Renesmee going to be difficult tonight? _Edward could only nod, wishing he could give his wife a little more detail. He didn't notice if she noticed the significance in Jake's attempt to put his arms around Ness and her moody shrug to block him.

Esme was waiting at the door for them when they arrived and Alice and Jasper showed up at the same time they did returning for a hunt. Alice scowled briefly and Bella's hopeless outfit before bouncing over to Nessie "So what colour are we going today, I was thinking Blonde that way we can pass you off as a Hale."

Before Renesmee could answer Jacob cut in, "Nessie wont be dying her hair, she'd perfect as she is." Edward braced himself to cut his daughter off before she went to rip Jacob to shreds but Emmett's voice diffused the sitaution. "People I'm wasting precious minutes of my immortality here, can we get this thing started."

They all sat round the kitchen table, it was the only thing it ever got used for. It was a rare sunny day and almost everyone sparkled blindingly except for Jacob who still found this aspect of vampires disconcerting and Nessie who looked dissatisfied with her own faint shimmer.

Carlisle started to speak and suddenly you could feel alertness in the air, no one moved no one blinked they just listened.

"You all know we have to move, we've stayed here much longer than we should have because we didn't want to uproot Renesmee until we were sure she wouldn't be changing anymore. It's totally altered the way we live, we need to get back into human interaction, school, work. So I've been giving some thought to where we should go and if nobody has any objections...I'd quite like to go home."

Most of the table stopped breathing.

"England's grey, dark and the sun probably comes out less frequently than it does here. Of course are family is bigger than it was before but I think we can still make it work. What does everyone think?"

Edward closed his eyes and willed Nessie not to say anything but he knew it was hopeless her mind was set.

"I have a problem" The whole table looked Renesmee's way, "I don't want Jake to come, I want to leave him behind."

Edward tried manically to process all the thoughts before people started shouting.

Rosalie _Thank God, if she was my daughter she'd never have been around that dog as much as she has been anyway._

Alice _huh, not being able to predict the future of these half-breeds and wolves is a bitch._

Esme _Poor children, this is going to hurt everyone_

Jazz _OK Edward I'm calming it no worries_

Emmett _Does this mean we finally get to battle with some wolves?_

Carlisle _Maybe we should leave Edward and Bella alone to handle this one._

Nessie _Well that could have been worse_

Jake _Could life get any worse?_


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob could feel himself calming down, could feel his shock numbing and he knew Jasper was at work. Yet even Jasper couldn't cover the feeling of his heart shattering. He'd thought it hurt when Bella had chosen Edward but now he realized how meaningless those feelings were compared to the blow Nessie had just dealt him.

He wanted to think about it, to understand what the hell was going on but he couldn't, he felt like he had been tranquillized. _Damn Jasper, I don't have to put up with this. _He stood up and eyed Edward _Don't follow me, I need my own head space right now. _Edward nodded

The whole room was watching him and he didn't need to look at them to know they were expecting him to make a scene, the irrational wolf that he was. Jacob just walked out of the house as calmly as possible but the minute he hit grass he phased and ran.

Nessie turned to her dad, even though she couldn't regret the decision she had made she still cared about Jake and hated that he was hurt and now he was alone, "Where did he go?"

"The mountain where we camped out with your Mom when Victoria attacked. I promised him I wouldn't follow."

It was an unspoken agreement that someone needed to go, and that he probably needed a man to man conversation on this one.

Jasper shifted awkwardly in his seat, another habit from years of playing human, "I think I'm the reason he left."

Carlisle was about to say he would go when Emmett stood up and grinned at everyone, "Well you can all stop looking so surprised I can do feelings. Anyway the last thing Jake needs is wimpy, fluffy words he needs an action plan, he needs me. Edward maybe you and Bella could talk to your daughter about how to deal with teen rebellion without ripping people to shreds."

Bella and Nessie simultaneously threw silver candlesticks at his head but he caught them both and walked off after Jacob booming with laughter.

The sound of Emmett's laughter had barely faded when Edward sighed again. "You know I think Emmett's right Bella and I need a word with Nessie....you guys can deal with Leah she'll be here any minute." He hurried his wife and daughter out of the house just in time as they heard Leah crashing into the front room shouting, "Where is that lousy half-leech, does she have any idea what she's done? Like Mother like daughter I suppose." He saw Bella flinch at that one.

It didn't take Emmett long to find Jacob, he sort of wanted to be found. Yet even though he was certain that one of the Cullens would come and find him he would never have bet on it being Emmett and his surprised registered clearly on his face when the big man barrelled his way through the forest towards him.

"You don't think I'm capable of the heart to heart stuff too huh? Well maybe you're right, but let's have a stab it anyway!"

Jacob groaned and turned away but he didn't stop listening, he'd seen the way Rosalie looked at Emmett, hell maybe if this man managed to tame the ice bitch he could help.

"Man, the woman always wants what the woman can't get. You're problem is you are way to available. So here's my plan, you pick a girl, any girl, you join us on the move to London but agree to live somewhere separately with whoever this chick is that you are bringing along as a companion. Phase two, you convince Nessie that you are slowly,_slowly _cos the girl ain't stupid, that you are falling for girl number two. Ness will be ready and willing before you've even had a chance to miss her."

Slowly Jacob turned round again to look the big man in the face, either he was very clever or incredibly stupid, Jacob would bet a lot of money on stupid if he had it. But really he didn't have much of an alternative, he was going to have to trick Nessie in to falling in love with him. _Man that sucks, first Bella and her "I love you but I love the stupid bloodsucker more" then the brief thing with Rosalie, not that anyone knew about that Emmett wouldn't be here if he knew Hell I wouldn't be here if Emmett knew. Now Nessie is bailing on me, and for what? I've given her everything; love, devotion, protection she has never had to worry or think about a single thing for herself, what more could I give her..._

Somewhere in the midst of his thoughts Jake realized that Emmett had been staring at him waiting for some response for several minutes now, the big man was looking at him like he was lightly deranged.

"OK lets do it. We're gonna need Leah."


End file.
